


Please, Curtains In

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Multi, Sadstuck, Songfic, also it ignores the previous events slightly because jade would rather forgive and forget, and he upsets jade, but i have plans, dave is an alcoholic, its not much though, just the first few lines, the second chapter is more just mopey thoughts, the song is sylvia by the antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is an alcoholic. Jade is naive. He turns up one day and he upsets her. [ABANDONED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave: Start us Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction, the next chapters are going to be longer. I don't know how many chapters this will have, but it probably won't be long.
> 
> reason for why this is short is in the second chapter - i may end up merging them however, to round off the first chapter at ~1000 words

_Please, curtains in._  
 _Start us off, you swing first._  
That is the song that comes to mind.  
Your name is Dave Strider and you are a fucking idiot. You look at your phone, and open Pesterchum. You're looking for one specific name.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 2014-02/12 – 00:32  
TG: im sorry  
TG: i dont know what i said  
TG: but youre crying out again and that only makes it worse

No response. It doesn't help that you quoted one of her favourite bands. You assume she's either crying or asleep. Maybe she cried herself to sleep.  
You can't think on this now so you decide to get a late night drink and go to bed. You walk to your alcohol cupboard, raiding it for your go-to drink, whiskey.

GG: dave im sorry i just dont want to talk right now  
GG: message me later when youve not had alcohol in a while ok???  
gardenGnostic [GG]  stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 2014-02/12 – 00:43 

You never got that whiskey. The truth is, you decided against it because that was the cause of your problem this time. Instead you walk to your living room and crash on the sofa.


	2. Jade: Life and Mind of Jade Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade talks to Dave. Dave doesn't like her questions and asks one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much longer chapter, still too short. i need to focus more on this but i'm in the process of moving house. i'm gonna try and keep the chapter length around this at a minimum, and hopefully around 1300~ generally.
> 
> The reason the other chapter was waaaay too short is because when i initially wanted to write this, i envisioned it in dave's point of view. that was not to be the case as shortly after writing i wanted to write in jade's, and now i want to just mix them. if it gets too confusing i'll just write two separate fics and publish them together.

Your name is Jade Harley. Yesterday was your nineteenth birthday. Or the worst day of your life, you haven't decided which name is more befitting yet.  
You wake up. It's late. Or early. You can't tell. You don't want to know. He hurt you that night, but you expected too much. That's what your brain tells you. You expected he'd turn up, sober, and he'd be there on time, just like everyone else. Just for one day. He was your _boyfriend_ and he couldn't even stay sober for your birthday. Your laptop beeps. You didn't turn it off? Whatever, you decide to check it.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 2014-02/12 – 13:03 

__TG: jade  
TG: jade im sorry  
TG: what i did was unacceptable and i shouldnt have done it and i just want to know if youre happy  
TG: jade answer me  
TG: jade  
TG: jade  
TG: jade please

You feel bad for it, but you ignore him. You ignore everyone who tries to contact you. Eventually your laptop stops beeping and you're alone, in the quiet. You need to think. You think a lot, now. Everybody knows why but nobody really mentions it. It's the same reason Dave drinks, why John excessively bakes, or why Rose is always playing her violin.  
The game really fucked you guys over. You all saw stuff in the game, you all died a fair few times, and in the end you just wanted to help your friends. It worked, but now you all have different coping strategies. Nobody wants to see a therapist, you're all afraid you'd be labelled with a serious mental condition – nobody seems to remember the game, only those who played.  
You were supposed to create a new universe, but with the timelines fucking up you managed to exploit that to recreate Earth some time in the future, an alternate timeline where the meteors never hit. It seemed like a good idea but now you wonder if it really was. It probably wasn't in the end, and you wonder if even playing the game was a good idea. You can't even remember who's idea it was. Sometimes you lay awake at night and think of all the possibilities that could have come from the game. Maybe you could have died, and stayed dead. Or maybe you'd have survived but you'd have lost your friends – Dave among them. You think of the trolls, and you wonder how they are doing. Maybe the Condesce was eventually overthrown. Maybe she wasn't. You think of Karkat, Tavros, Terezi. Everyone you met, and you can't say you don't miss them.  
You think back to what he said yesterday. “i dont know what i said but youre crying out again and that only makes it worse”. You wonder if he was being serious or if he was trying to win your over again. Usually you wouldn't stay mad at him for long, but he was late for your birthday party, he was drunk. You hoped he'd have stayed clean just for the day.  
It occurs to you that he drove, too. Shit, what if he had an accident? 

__ GG: dave dont drive when your drunk oh my god!!!  
TG: woah harley youre here are you ok   
GG: thats a dumb idea and you could have been hurt do you know how worried i am for you???  
GG: the answer is very!!!  
TG: jade are you ok  
GG: dave im  
GG: dave im fine i just want to know if you are  
TG: im fine jade oh my god  
GG: are you???  
GG: are you really?????  
GG: why are you always drunk???  
TG: jade you know why  
TG: why are you asking me this  
TG: why are you always disappearing to go and "think"  
TG: hm  
TG: tell me jade  
GG: dave  
GG: just tell me ok???  
TG: ...  
TG: because i cant handle with the thoughts of the game  
TG: it was a stupid idea  
TG: now why do you think

You couldn't answer that. It was the same reason, though, wasn't it? You couldn't tell anymore. You couldn't tell how the game affected you or how you actually dealt with it, or how you even went about your daily life.  
All you could think about was how a _game_ could make someone an alcoholic. 

__ GG: i dont know dave  
GG: its complicated  
GG: if its because of the game then that would make sense but i honestly dont know now  
GG: we were all fucked over by this and this is the outcome dave its a horrible truth and i hate it  
GG: i have to go ill see you later bye!!!! <3  
gardengnostic [GG] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 2014-02/12 – 15:32 

Oh, shit. You were thinking for a looong time.


End file.
